Colorblind
by KTAngel24
Summary: Chapter 14 edited and Chapter 15 up...this is the end! Please R/R!!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, you must be Sebastian. I've heard so much about you. Please come in," said Mrs. O'Shea, showing Sebastian in and shutting the door. "Thank you," he said, looking around the nicely furnished front room. "Annette, Sebastian is here," she called. Annette came into the room, wearing a robin's egg blue dress with a sweater over it and clunky shoes. "Hi," said Annette, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi," said Sebastian. "I'll just be in the kitchen. Annette, why don't you show Sebastian around?" said Mrs. O'Shea, leaving the two alone. "Okay," said Annette. She took Sebastian's hand and led him down the hall.  
  
"This is Mrs. O'Shea's room," she said, as Sebastian peeked his head into a nice room with deep blue walls. "This is my room," she said leading him further down the hall and into another room. Annette shut the door, and Sebastian looked around. "It's nice," he said. The walls were a pretty deep red, and the red comforter nicely complimented the walls. Annette slipped her shoes off and threw them in the corner, then took her sweater off and threw it on the red comforter of the mahogany bed. She took Sebastian's jacket off and put it on the bed next to hers. Then she leaned up and started kissing his neck, moving her hands down his body. But he pulled away from her, turning his face the other way from her lips. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking her hands off and looking at him. "This relationship isn't working for me anymore," he said. Annette giggled and ignored him, putting her arms back around his waist, she put her hands underneath his shirt and moved them up his nicely buffed chest. Sebastian didn't react at all for a minute, he didn't even look at her. She ran them all the way up to his shoulders, then back down. She lifted up the bottom of the dark green polo shirt that matched his eyes and started to take if off. But before she could get it up over his head and off of him, he pulled her hands down off of him and the shirt dropped back down over his chest. As she looked up and deep into his eyes, she could tell that he wasn't kidding.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's me." He moved away from her and turned his face towards the wall so she couldn't look at him and left her standing there. "What are you saying?" she asked. Following him, she put her hand on his shoulder and turned him back towards her. He shook her hand off his shoulder and walked away from her. "It's not you, I'm." "Completely fucked up," she finished for him. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to hurt me?" she asked, breaking down into tears. "Why don't you understand?" asked Sebastian, trying to keep cool. "You were just a conquest.it was.just a bet, I never really loved you," he said. "You're such a coward, look at you. You can't even finish what you're trying to say," she said. "Don't you get it? I don't know how I can say this any clearer to make you understand. You mean nothing to me. I feel nothing for you. I thought I was in love with you, but I was just fooling myself," he said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Annette ran at him, throwing her hands at him, screaming, trying to hit him. But she wasn't strong enough. Sebastian grabbed her fists and held her off of him, holding both her tiny wrists in his one hand. Then he pinned her against the wall, covering her mouth with his hand. Annette trembled and shook, her breathing heavy. She was afraid of what Sebastian might do to her. "Shh, you don't want Mrs. O'Shea to hear you do you?" he said, his voice convincing. She shook her head and stopped trembling, and her voice became quiet. He moved his hand off of her mouth and backed away. Annette fell down to the floor and cried. "You don't know how to love. You knew this was important to me," he said, still sobbing between words. "Well it's too late," he said. "I know you don't really mean that," she said.  
  
"You don't know anything about me," he said. She stood up but moved away from him, towards the window. He opened the door and turned to leave, but moved away from the door and came towards her. He leaned in to touch her, trying to put his arms around her. "Don't touch me," she said, pushing his hand off her and turning herself away from him so he couldn't reach her. He tried again, struggling. "Don't touch me! Don't! Sebastian!" she screamed. "I'm sorry," he began, but she stopped him, pushing him away from her. She wouldn't listen to him as he tried to apologize. "Get out! Get out!" He moved a little towards the door stood there, looking at her. "Get out!" He went out the door and slammed it. Annette fell to the floor and cried, her head in her hands and tears streaming down her pale face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian walked into Kathryn's room, she was sitting in a chair across the room. He sat down in the blue easy chair in the corner of Kathryn's room and took off his expensive designer sunglasses. "Did you end it?" she asked. "Yes," said Sebastian. "We should celebrate," he said, holding up a bottle of champagne that was sitting in an ice bucket on the counter next to him. "Later. I'm expecting company," said Kathryn. "Ronald?" questioned Sebastian, getting up and pouring champagne into glasses for them. "It's really none of your business, but if you must know, yes." Sebastian took a letter out of his pocket and held it up. "I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but I'm pretty sure it goes something like you mean a lot to me, but we can just be friends. And I arranged a meeting between Ronald and Cecile." Kathryn stood up and took the letter from his Sebastian's hand.  
  
"Now, where were we?" he asked, taking a champagne glass and handing one to Kathryn. "Of course, the celebration," he said. Kathryn took the glass from him. "What shall we toast to?" he asked. "To my triumph," she said. Sebastian looked disappointed at Kathryn's choice. "To your triumph over Annette," he said, waving the glass in the air and taking a sip from it. Kathryn giggled. Sebastian swallowed his sip and looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?" "Silly rabbit," she said. She walked over to her bed. Setting her glass down, she got up on the bed and picked the glass up again. "My triumph is over you, not her." "Come again?" he asked, confused. "You were very much in love with her. And you're still in love with her. It amused me to make you ashamed. You gave up on the first person you ever loved because of what I said. You've completely screwed it up. I think it just might be the saddest thing that I've ever heard in my life. She smiled. "Cheers," she said, smiling and taking a sip from her glass. She swallowed, "Tastes good." A grin came over her face as Sebastian walked out of the room.  
  
Sebastian went to his study. He was on the phone, pacing back and forth across the beige carpeting. "It's very very important that I speak to her," he said, impatient. "I've already told you, she's not home," said Mrs. O'Shea. "Can you please tell her that I called?" asked Sebastian, desperate. "I'll do that," she said. He hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. With his hard throw, the phone hit the mirror and it cracked, several shattered pieces falling to the floor, the rest of it staying intact on the wall. "Damnit!" he yelled.  
  
He sat down on his desk, staring at his journal till he was blue in the face and little dots seemed to appear on the page. He went across the room again and picked up the phone. He dialed Annette's number, but the signal was busy. He tried again for another hour without any luck. So he stopped trying and went back to his journal. He wrote Annette a long letter, explaining everything to her. After he was done, he licked the envelope closed and tucked it under the ropes that tied his journal, writing her name on the front. Then he got up from his desk and went downstairs.  
  
He walked down the street, the three blocks to where Annette was staying. Although it wasn't too late in the evening, it was already pretty dark, and some stars could be seen if you looked hard enough. The night was warm, which suited Sebastian since he wasn't wearing a jacket. He walked into the apartment building and up to Mrs. O'Shea's apartment. He knocked on the door, though he half expected she would answer if she knew it was him.  
  
But she did open the door. "What do you want?" she asked. "I need to speak to Annette," he said. "She's not here right now." Sebastian suspected that she was lying, and, leaning his head into the front room of the apartment, yelled, "Annette! Annette!" Mrs. O'Shea shut the door partially, so only her head was showing through the crack. "Listen, I'm entertaining some guests, so just please leave. And I've already told you, Annette is not here so please don't call anymore," she said, starting to shut the door. "Could you please see to it that she gets this?" he asked, handing her the journal. "I'll do that", she said, taking it and starting to shut the door. Sebastian held it open with his palm and said, "It's very important." "I understand. I'll see to it that she gets it. Good night," she said, shutting the door and leaving Sebastian out in the hall.  
  
Mrs. O'Shea walked back into the living room. Annette was hiding in the living room, and heard the whole conversation, but stayed hiding where she was while Mrs. O'Shea put Sebastian's package on her bed. Then she walked into her room and saw the journal lying there. She sat down on the bed and opened the envelope, tossing it to the side and unfolding the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Annette,  
  
I don't know anything that I could possibly say about what I have done. I screwed up. I know that. And for once in my life I am at a complete loss for words.  
  
The truth is, being with you is the only time I have ever been happy. My whole life has been a joke. It made me happy to make other people suffer. But it finally backfired. I succeeded in hurting the first person I ever truly loved. I wish more than anything that I could take it back, but I know now that's not possible.  
  
Enclosed is my most prized possession.my journal. For a long time I considered it my trophy. a complete and detailed collection of my conquests. If you really want to know the truth about me and everything else then please read it, no more lies.  
  
A car is picking me up tomorrow and taking me to Martha's Vineyard. We have a summer home there. I would be so very happy if you would come. If you want to come, meet me outside my building at 9 AM tomorrow. If you don't want to come, I will understand. Please come back to me. I'm a fucking wreck without you.  
  
Love, Sebastian 


	3. Chapter 3

Annette was up all night rereading the letter over and over and looking through the journal. When she woke up the next morning, she was still in her clothes from the night before, and she had marks on her face from the pillow she was laying on. She got up and closed the journal, then got changed into some different clothes.  
  
Meanwhile, Ronald walked out of Sebastian and Kathryn's building, looking for Sebastian. He spotted him walking down the street, wearing the same clothes he had on the night before and looking very tired. "Asshole," he mumbled under his breath. "Hey Valmont!" he yelled, meeting up with Sebastian. "Hey Ronald," said Sebastian, stopping for a minute and looking dazed. "You and I have some talking to do," said Ronald. "Well we'll do it later, I haven't had a very good night and I didn't get much sleep," said Sebastian. Ronald came closer to Sebastian and hit him in the mouth. "What the hell?" asked Sebastian, hitting him back. "Kathryn told me you fucked Cecile," said Ronald, hitting Sebastian again. Sebastian was silent. "It's true isn't it?" he asked. "I'm sorry," said Sebastian, and they began throwing punches at each other again. As she walked over to the window, Annette saw Ronald and Sebastian fighting downstairs in the street and ran to stop them.  
  
She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and to the street where the two guys were fighting. She ran to Sebastian and threw her arms around him. "Sebastian!" she yelled. "Sebastian, it's okay, just.don't," she said, taking his arms and putting them around her. "Just hold me instead," she said. Sebastian left Ronald alone and held Annette. "We'll meet again Valmont," said Ronald, walking away. "You can count on it," said Sebastian. "What are you doing here?" asked Sebastian, turning to Annette. "I got your note and I read it," she said. "Are you going to come with us?" he asked. She stopped for a minute, thinking. Sebastian searched her face, looking for an answer. "Yeah, I'll come," said Annette. "Okay, why don't you go pack your stuff and then meet at my house in an hour?" he asked. Annette nodded. "Okay," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he went upstairs to get his things.  
  
An hour later, Annette met Sebastian outside of his apartment. They put their bags in the trunk of his black Jaguar and then got in the car to leave. They drove for a while without talking, unsure of what to say. Annette reached her hand over and took Sebastian's hand and held it in hers. After a long pause, Annette said, "Thank you for your note." Sebastian looked at her, taking his eyes off the road for only a brief moment. "In all honesty, I didn't think that you would want to come with me," he said. "Being honest again?" laughed Annette. "Yes," said Sebastian, smiling. "Well I wasn't going to go, but I wanted to give it a chance," said Annette. "I'm glad that you did," said Sebastian, and he squeezed Annette's hand tighter.  
  
They got out of the car and took their bags out of the trunk. Sebastian took Annette's hand as they walked up the path to the house. "It's beautiful!" said Annette. "Yeah, wait till you see the inside," said Sebastian, unlocking the door and leading her inside. He took their bags and gave her a tour of the house. "This is the kitchen," he said, showing her the large kitchen with cabinets full of yummy things to eat. Then he took her upstairs. "This is the guest room," he said. It was a room with dark green wallpaper and a large 4-poster bed. "And this is my room," he said. It looked like his room at home, with a large bed, a desk with a glass table on top, and a big comfy bed. "It's so nice," said Annette. "There's a pool and a hot tub outside, in case you want to swim later," said Sebastian. "Sounds like fun," said Annette. "We can go later."  
  
By then, they were getting hungry, so Annette followed Sebastian downstairs to the kitchen. Sebastian set the table with napkins and glasses and silverware, while Annette made macaroni and cheese. Then they sat down and ate, not really talking because they didn't have much to say. Sebastian cleaned up the dishes when they were done, putting the bowls and plates in the dishwasher.  
  
Then they went back upstairs and decided to go for a swim. They went and changed into their swimsuits, and then went outside to the backyard. Sebastian got two towels out of the outside closet, then turned the jets on for the Jacuzzi and put the towels by the edge. He took his shirt off and got in, waiting for Annette to come in. She took off her bathrobe and got in.  
  
It took a while to get used to the hot water, but after a while it felt nice. "Let's get in the pool and play Marco Polo," said Sebastian. Annette smiled and jumped into the water. "Oh my gosh it's cold!" she yelled. Sebastian got out of the Jacuzzi and jumped in after her. She went under the water, and he closed his eyes as she swam around. "Marco!" "Polo!" "Marco!" He was getting closer to her. "Polo!" He opened his eyes and wrapped her in his arms. "I won," he said, kissing her. He got out of the water and helped her out, wrapping her in a towel and wrapping himself in the other. They stood there, dripping wet and kissing, wrapped in the towels and each others arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

They parted their lips and after making sure they weren't dripping, shut the jets off and went back into the house. Annette followed Sebastian upstairs and they changed out of their wet clothes and into something warm. "Stay here, and I'll get something to eat," said Sebastian, going downstairs again to the kitchen. "Okay," said Annette, brushing her wet hair, water dripping onto the floor. When Sebastian had left the room, Annette pulled down the covers on the bed and put the designer pillows on the floor near the armoire that was in front of the bed. She opened the heavy wooden doors of the armoire and turned on the stereo. By the time she was done, she heard Sebastian coming upstairs. She went over to the bed and got under the covers. Sebastian opened the door and was carrying a tray with a bowl of strawberries covered in fudge. Seeing Annette on the bed, he walked over to the bed and set the tray down on a table near it.  
  
He walked around the bed to where Annette was lying and sat down near her. She sat up and pulled him in close to her, kissing him. He pulled away for a minute, and reached over for the bowl of strawberries. He took one out and put in her mouth. She sucked the chocolate off and then bit the juicy berry, swallowing it, and keeping her eyes on Sebastian. When she finished that one, she took another from the bowl and put it in his mouth. He took it in his mouth and bit into the red skin of the berry, juice running down his chin. Annette wiped the juice from his chin with her finger and put her finger in her mouth, licking the juice. Sebastian looked at her, and he put the bowl of strawberries back on the table.  
  
He came back around to her, and laid her down on her back, wrapping his arms around her back. He moved down, going down her body. He unwrapped his arms and moved his body down on top of her, moving down on the bed. He stopped kissing for a minute and began to unzip her pants. As he pulled them down, Annette sat up. "Stop!" she shouted, throwing him off of her, him landing on the side of the bed next to her. Sebastian, breathing heavily, didn't say anything. She buttoned her pants and walked out of the room, leaving Sebastian lying on the bed.  
  
As she walked out of the room, she began to sob, holding her head in her hands as she sat outside of the room, sobbing. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what she had just done. She heard the door open, and saw Sebastian standing there. He kneeled down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Annette put her hands on his arm and stopped crying. She turned around to face him, and he wiped her tears away with his fingertip, making her smile. "Are you okay? Tell me, what is it?" he asked. Annette nodded, wiping her face off with her hands. She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm sorry," she said. "Don't be sorry," he said. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck. He held her in his arms, then looked up at her, looking deep into her eyes. He leaned in close and kissed her. She kissed him back, running her hands up and down his back. He pulled away from the kiss and took Annette by the hand, leading her back into the room, shutting the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Annette woke up and looked out the window, seeing the sun shining outside. It looked like a pretty morning, and she thought of what she wanted to do that day. She rolled over and kissed Sebastian, who was still asleep. He felt her kiss on his cheek and rolled over, nuzzling his nose against her. "Good morning," she whispered. "Good morning," he whispered. "You hungry?" he asked. She nodded. Sebastian began to get up, but Annette stopped him. "Stay here, I'll get it," she said. Sebastian smiled and stayed in bed. Annette got her bathrobe off the floor and put it on, then headed downstairs.  
  
She went into the kitchen, looking around for something good to make. She decided on her favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon. She got out three eyes and put them in a pan, then got some turkey bacon out of the fridge and put a few strips in the microwave. Then she got out two glasses and poured fresh squeezed orange juice. While the eggs were cooking, she got out plates and silverware and put them on the tray to take it upstairs to Sebastian. When the eggs were done, she scraped them onto the plates and took the bacon out of the microwave. She set the plates and glasses on the tray and carried it slowly upstairs so she wouldn't spill anything.  
  
Sebastian heard Annette coming and sat up in bed. "Smells good," he said. She came into the room with the tray and shut the door behind her with her foot. She set the tray down on the bed and handed a plate to Sebastian. "Thanks," he said, taking a bite of eggs. "Mmm," he said. "So, what do you want to do today?" asked Sebastian. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" asked Annette, sipping her juice. "I think going sailing or something like that would be fun," said Sebastian. "Ooh, that sounds like fun," said Annette. "We can rent a boat and go sailing, and then pack and lunch and spend the whole day out there. It's a beautiful day and the weather is just perfect," said Sebastian. "Okay," said Annette.  
  
After they had finished their breakfast, Sebastian took the dishes downstairs. When he came back up, Annette was setting her clothes out. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and got his clothes out. "I'm going to take a shower," she said. "Okay," said Sebastian.  
  
A few minutes later, Annette came out wrapped up in a towel, her hair dripping little drops of water on the beige carpet. Sebastian came behind her and squeezed out her hair, the water dripping into his palm. "My turn," he said, heading into the bathroom. "You can dry your hair in the guest bathroom next door," said Sebastian. "Okay," said Annette, drying her hair with another towel so it wasn't so wet. When Sebastian went into the bathroom to take a shower, Annette changed into her clothes and then dried her pretty blond hair. She changed her clothes and put on her sneakers, sitting on the foot of the bed to tie them, then put a squirt of perfume on and tied her hair back away from her face. About that time, Sebastian came out of the bathroom, his hair still wet but he was dressed. He sat on the bed next to Annette to tie his shoes.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and pack a lunch," said Sebastian. Annette got the basket and some potato chips while Sebastian make ham and cheese sandwiches. "Will you get two Cokes out of the fridge for us?" he asked. "There should be some in the door." She opened the fridge door and looked, pulling two sodas out for them and wrapping them in aluminum foil to keep them cold. She put them in the basket along with everything else. Sebastian got his jacket and put it on. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded. Sebastian got his keys and they got in the car, heading off to the marina where the boat they had was kept. The drive to the marina wasn't very long, but it was a little chilly because the top was down.  
  
When they got to the marina, they got out of the car and went to find their boat. After a while, they found it. It was a relatively large boat, white with blue on it, and a large sail. Sebastian got into the boat first, then helped Annette in. She brought the picnic basket in, and set it down next to her so they could eat when they got hungry. "Come here," motioned Sebastian. Annette came to him and sat down, his arm around her. "It's so pretty out here," she said. "It's a nice day for sailing too." "Yeah, it's a little windy though, but not too windy," he said.  
  
They sat in the boat all afternoon, but soon they began to get hungry. Sebastian took a sandwich and a Coke out of the basket for each of them, taking one for himself and handing one to Annette. She opened the bag of Lay's and they shared it. They didn't talk much while they were eating, but looked out at the water, so calm and peaceful.  
  
They stayed out on the water, standing on the boat to watch the sun set. The pretty red and orange and yellow colors all blending together was just beautiful. Sitting down, Sebastian called to Annette again. "Come here." She came to him and sat down, his arms around her, his head against hers. "Annette," he whispered in her ear. "Hmm?" she asked, her eyes focused on the beautiful colors of the sky that reflected across the water. "Do you love me?" he whispered. "Yes," she said, though she took a minute to answer. "Do you want to be with me?" he asked. "What are you talking about? I am with you," she said. "Forever," he said. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. As she turned, she saw that he was holding out a ring. The pretty diamonds sparkled against the reflection of the water. "I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked. Tears began to fill Annette's eyes as she struggled to answer without crying. "Yes," she said. Sebastian took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. They cuddled and just enjoyed being with each other as they watched the last bright colors of the sun fade into darkness.  
  
It dark and getting late, so they decided to leave and go back to their house. The tied up the boat and got in the car to leave.  
  
Sebastian hadn't realized how dark it was until they started driving. He turned his headlights on, and put the top up when the felt raindrops coming down on them. He began to drive slower, because curves were sharp around the area they were driving through. It was easier to see during the day, but now it was too dark to see anything well. Annette didn't say anything, Sebastian was concentrating hard on watching where they were going. It was starting to rain harder, and the windshield wipers didn't really help; the rain was coming down so heavily.  
  
Off in the distance, Sebastian saw lights that seemed to be coming directly at them. He tried to see what it was, but he couldn't. It was too late. The car was headed straight for them. "Oh my god!" yelled Sebastian. Annette screamed as the cars collided. Everything went black. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian opened his eyes, and it hit him like a bullet that there had been a horrible accident. He called to Annette. "Annette! Annette!" he called. No answer. He unbuckled his seat belt and tried to get over to Annette, but the car was crushed on her side from where they were hit and he couldn't reach her. He grabbed his cell phone out of the cup holder and dialed 911. "Hold on Annette, everything's going to be fine. The ambulance is coming. Just hold on," he said. He kept talking to her. After a while he didn't even realize what he was saying, he was just hoping that she was hearing him.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Sebastian saw the flashing red lights coming toward them. The ambulance had made it. They got him out of the car and asked him a few questions. Then they took what they called "The Jaws of Life" to pry open the car and get Annette out. It took a very long time, and they had to be careful. Sebastian stood in the rain, which had let down a little, watching in horror as they worked to get Annette out of the car. The paramedics finally got her out and put her on a stretcher to get her into the ambulance and to the hospital. Sebastian walked over to the stretcher to see her. She didn't look good. Her face and hands were cut and bleeding, as was the rest of her body. "Annette," he whispered to her. He wanted to hold her hand, but he didn't want to hurt her so he just stood by her and whispered in her ear. One of the paramedics came up to him and said, "Son, she can't hear you. We need to get her to a hospital right now," they said, picking up the stretcher. They put it in the back of the ambulance and slamming the doors closed, they sped off. Sebastian couldn't believe it. He had walked away without a scratch, and Annette was the one hurt. It just wasn't fair.  
  
They got to the hospital, and Annette was rushed in. Sebastian followed behind, watching and listening to everything they did and said. After a while, they made him wait outside, but he watched through the glass. He watched as the doctor walked closer to the door and came out to speak to him. The doctor took a deep, long sigh, and Sebastian knew that whatever he was about to be told was not good news. "She can't feel her legs." The doctor paused. "She won't be able to walk again without some strenuous physical therapy, and there's a chance that she could never walk again," he finished. Sebastian hung his head and tears fell down his cheeks. He wiped them away before he lifted his head and asked, "Can I see her?" the doctor nodded, showing Sebastian into the room.  
  
He walked over to Annette's bed and bringing the chair next to the bed, sat down in it. Because her hands and arms were covered in cuts, he just gently touched a small spot on her arm that didn't have a cut on it. "Hi sweetheart," he said. "Hi," she said. "Annette, it's me, Sebastian," he said. Annette opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hi," she said. "I'm sorry," she said. "For what?" he said. He couldn't bear seeing her like this. "That you have to see me like this," said Annette. "Looking as beautiful, with that gorgeous ring on your finger," said Sebastian. Annette didn't smile like Sebastian thought she would.  
  
Annette had been in the hospital for almost three weeks, but she wasn't into talking with Sebastian too much. He talked to her and read to her and played the radio and watched TV, but sometimes she didn't want to and ignored him, which he understood. He stayed at the hospital all the time with her, leaving only to take a shower and get food. One early morning when he had come back, he fell asleep, his head on her bed, when low her voice woke him up. "Talk to me," she said. "Tell me something," she said. Sebastian froze. He didn't know what to say. While he was searching for words, a physical therapist came into the room. "Good morning, my name is Bridgette," she said. "Hi, I'm Sebastian", he said, standing up. Bridgette and Sebastian shook hands. "Annette, we're going to try getting you up, alright?" asked Bridgette. Annette wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea, but went along with it.  
  
Bridgette pulled back the covers, and turned Annette so that her legs were dangling. Annette put her arms around Sebastian's neck, and he helped her to stand up. Bridgette brought over a walker and set it in front of Annette. "We're just going to try to get you to stand up first," she said. It took Annette a long time to stand up, but she did it, and clenched her fists to the walker tightly. Sebastian stood close to her, watching her every move and making sure that he was always close in case she needed something. Since Annette hadn't gotten out of bed since the accident, it was very hard for her, so Bridgette didn't stay with her long. "We'll work on this a little more every day. And before you know it, you'll be able to walk out of this room and down the hall without this walker," said Bridgette. Annette smiled weakly. She set the walker near the door for tomorrow and left "Bye," she said, shutting the door as she left.  
  
Sebastian helped Annette back into bed and covered her with the blankets. "Sebastian," she said. He was busy filling her pitcher full of water and ice and refilling her cup that was always by her bed. "Yes, do you need something?" he asked, setting the pitcher down and sitting beside her as usual. "Sebastian," she said, "Sebastian, I don't think that we should get married," she said. Sebastian was shocked as he heard Annette's words. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Why not?" "Because I don't want to go down the aisle in a wheelchair, and have you take care of me like a baby forever because I can't do anything for myself!" she said. "If that's what you're worried about, you don't have to worry because you will be back on your feet in no time," he said, trying to be cheerful, though he wasn't even sure that he believed himself. "Get out Sebastian," said Annette, shaking his hand off hers. Sebastian didn't even wait for her to say it again. He got his coat and left the room, closing the door as he left. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian left the room, but he didn't go far. He stayed in the lobby near the elevators, just sitting there and waiting. He didn't really know what he was waiting for. He thought just a good time for him to go back into the room. He didn't want to upset her, but he still wanted to marry her. He didn't think that he was babying her; he just wanted to help her to get better.  
  
He decided to go back to his house and find Kathryn. So he got in his car and drove back to his house, then crossed the yellow line against the signal of the traffic guard. He walked into the building and up to his room. He lit a cigarette and took a few puffs, then put it down in the ashtray and walked across the hall to Kathryn's room.  
  
He went in without even knocking and was surprised to see that she wasn't there. He walked further into the room and saw a note on the table next to the champagne bucket, though there was no champagne or ice in it. Sebastian picked up the note when he saw it was from Kathryn. It read:  
  
Dear Sebastian,  
  
Obviously I am not here. I have been sent to therapy for my problems. I am not allowed to see anyone, though I would like to see you again. Please come to see me if you can. I am allowed to see family for an hour every day. I know you probably don't want to see me but I would like to talk to you. If you want to come and can, please do. If you don't want to, I understand.  
  
-Kathryn  
  
Sebastian folded up the note and put it in his jacket pocket. He decided that he would go and see Kathryn for just a little bit. Inside, he felt bad that she couldn't see anyone and thought how he would feel if he was in her place. So he decided that he would go and visit Kathryn, then go back to the hospital to be with Annette.  
  
The drive to where Kathryn was wasn't long, but longer than he expected. He parked his car in the lot and walked into the lobby. After looking on the chart of where all the rooms were, he took the elevator to the third floor. 1.2.3.Ding! The doors opened slowly and Sebastian got out of the elevator. He walked over to the desk, where the receptionist wasn't very friendly. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, I am here to see Kathryn Mertuili," he said. "I'm sorry, Ms. Mertuili is in solitary confinement and can only." Sebastian interrupted the receptionist. "I am her brother." "Just a minute please, let me talk to the doctor," she said, getting up from the desk.  
  
She was back in a few minutes and said, 'You may see her in an hour. You will be given one hour to see her and you may not take anything in with you when you go," she said. Sebastian nodded. As he sat and waited, he wondered what it would be like to see Kathryn, and what he would say to her. What was she going to be like? It must be miserable not being able to see anyone, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when the receptionist said, "You may go in now." He followed her down the long, quiet hallway, the doors on either side of the hall were thick and silver. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and opened one of the doors. After making sure that Sebastian wasn't carrying anything, she let him in. "I'll be back in an hour," she said. Sebastian nodded as she left, shutting the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian took a deep breath as he walked into the room. It was bleak and dark, there wasn't much light coming in and there were bars over the windows. There was one small bed in the corner of the room, but that was about all. He saw Kathryn sitting on the bed, facing the wall. She turned as she heard him come into the room. Sebastian was in horror when he saw her. She looked terrible. He had never seen her looking like this before. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep, her hair was ratty, pulled back in a messy ponytail, and she had grown thinner. Pajamas that looked like a prison uniform replaced her usual pretty and sexy clothes. There was a chair in the corner of the room, which Sebastian moved and sat down in. "Hi," he said. She sat there, just looking at him and not saying anything. After a long silence, she replied, "Hi." "Thank you for coming," she said. "You're welcome," he answered. The two sat in silence across from each other for several minutes, not saying anything. Sebastian looked around at the bare room that Kathryn was confined in to day and night. Kathryn sat there and looked down at her feet, silent.  
  
"I have a proposal for you," he said. Kathryn looked up at him, looking interested. "Go on," she said. "Annette has refused my marriage proposal after the accident, and she doesn't want to marry me." Kathryn began to look interested.  
  
Sebastian got up and began to pace the floor. "I hate this feeling, I don't want to feel anymore. I want it to go back to the way it was before Annette." "You mean, the way it was with me?" "Yeah," said Sebastian. Kathryn shouted, "How the hell can that happen when I'm in here?" "Don't worry, I'll get you out," said Sebastian. "How are you going to do that?" asked Kathryn. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," he said. "I'm going to go now, but I will come and see you tomorrow," he said. "Okay, thanks," said Kathryn. Sebastian walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving Kathryn alone again.  
  
He walked down the hall to the receptionist desk. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, can you tell me how I can get someone out of here?" he asked. "Who is it that you want to get out?" she asked. "Kathryn Mertuili," he said. "Well, you will need to sign these forms and get them signed by her parents as well," she said, handing forms to Sebastian over the counter. He flipped through them as she was talking, scanning what needed to be filled out. "Then you will need to go to a judge and have him sign them," she said. Sebastian nodded, "Thank you very much," taking the forms and leaving.  
  
Sebastian went home to talk to his parents and get the forms filled out. When he came into the house, he saw that they were sitting in the living room drinking and smoking. "Could you please sign these?" he asked. "What are they?" asked Mr. Valmont. "Just forms to get Kathryn out," he said. "All you have to do is sign them, I'll take care of everything else," he said, handing them a pen. Without even reading them, they scribbled their signatures on the page and handed them back to Sebastian, then went back to their cigarettes. Sebastian took them and put them in his jacket pocket, then went back to his room and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, he got up and went to see Kathryn. On his way in, he handed the forms to the receptionist. "Thank you very much, we will process these as soon as possible and the judge will be calling you soon," she said. "You may go in right away," she said. Sebastian walked down the hall and into Kathryn's room. She looked a little better than she had yesterday. "Hi," he said, walking in and shutting the door. "I took care of the forms, but we will have to go to court next week," he said. Kathryn didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
A week passed, and Sebastian came to see Kathryn every day. She seemed to be getting better every time that he came to see her, and she was in a better mood knowing that she would be getting out soon. It was a regular day, and Sebastian and Kathryn were talking as usual. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "I thought there weren't allowed to let anyone in here," said Sebastian. Kathryn shrugged, it's probably just a nurse coming in to give me something. They come in every so often," she said. The door opened and Sebastian's mouth dropped as he saw who was standing in the doorway. It was Annette. 


	9. Chapter 9

She was on crutches. She came slowly hobbling into the room, sitting down on the bed next to Sebastian, who was at a loss for words. Kathryn, sitting across the room was also curious as to why Annette was in her room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, when he found his voice. "Your father told me that you would be here," she said. "Nice to see you again Annette," said Kathryn sarcastically. "You look better," said Sebastian to Annette, referring to her ability to walk. "It's going slow, but I'm working hard at it," said Annette. "I should be off the crutches in about seven or eight weeks," she said.  
  
"How have you been?" asked Annette, trying to be civil to Kathryn. "I am doing better. Sebastian is getting me out of here," she said, walking over to Sebastian and putting her arms around his neck. Annette was shocked at the way that Kathryn was acting towards Sebastian. "I have to go, but I will see you later," she said to Sebastian, getting up and walking out of the room. Sebastian followed her and opened the door for her. He shut the door and turned to Kathryn, whose fake grin she had on in front of Annette had disappeared.  
  
"Sis, you're so glum," said Sebastian, walking over to her and sitting down behind her. "You'd be too if you were stuck in this place all by yourself night and day and didn't have someone to see you all the time," she said, raising her voice a little. Sebastian began to massage Kathryn's shoulders as she leaned her body against him. "I'm working on it, don't worry," he said. "Things are in progress," he said. "Just give me a little more time," he said. "Don't take too much time," she said. Getting up, she walked to the door and opened it for him, motioning for him to leave. "Goodbye Sebastian," she said as he left.  
  
Sebastian saw Annette sitting near the window outside Kathryn's room. She didn't notice that Sebastian was out of the room and standing in front of her. Then she noticed his large black shoes standing in front of her. She looked up at him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in there with Kathryn?" asked Annette, annoyed. She stood up and hobbled away from him as fast as she could. Sebastian stood there and watched her walk away down the hall and around the corner. As he watched her walk away, he went down the hall and around the corner to where the reception desk was. "Could you tell me when we are supposed to be in court to see if we can get Kathryn Mertuili released?" asked Sebastian. "Um.let me check," said the receptionist, shuffling through some papers. "Yes, here it is," she said. "Yes, you need to be in court next Thursday at 9 AM," she said. "Thank you very much," he said, walking out of the door and getting into his car.  
  
He drove back to his house, not really knowing what he was going to do when he got there or even why he was going. When he parked his car, he went upstairs to his room and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He lay there, wondering what he was going to do. He still wanted to get Kathryn out, and he promised her that he would. But he didn't know what to do about Annette.  
  
The next morning, Sebastian went to see Kathryn. "We're in court next week. Thursday at 9," he said. "Very good," said Kathryn. "I can't wait to get out of this place," she said, looking around in disgust. Sebastian sat there, not really sure what else to say since he said all that he really came to say. "You still love her don't you?" asked Kathryn, looking Sebastian in the eye. He didn't want to look at Kathryn when he answered, and turned away from her. "You do, or you wouldn't have turned away," said Kathryn. Sebastian was silent. He did still love Annette, but he didn't want to say anything to Kathryn. It was too late. She already knew it. Sebastian got up and left the room without another word to Kathryn.  
  
He got in his car and didn't really know where he was going to go, but he ended up at the hospital where Annette was. He shut his car off and sat in it for a minute, not sure if he should go inside. In the end he decided to go in, but he stopped again outside of Annette's room. He just stood outside the doorway for a minute, though he wasn't sure why. She saw him standing outside the doorway and called, "Sebastian?" he came into the room and sat down. Annette looked at him, seeming to ask 'Why are you here?' After sitting in quiet for a few minutes, Annette vocalized her question. "Why are you here?" Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know." There was a long silence between them, which made the time seem to pass slowly. "Do you want to sit down?" asked Annette. Sebastian shrugged, but took a seat in the chair next to her bed. "I get to leave the day after tomorrow," said Annette after a while. "That's good," said Sebastian. Annette nodded. "Well, I should be going," said Sebastian, and got up to leave. He got to the door and was about to go through it when Annette called to him, "Sebastian!" 


	10. Chapter 10

He turned back to her when he heard her call to him. He stood there in the doorway, looking at her. "Wait," she said. He watched her for a minute, waiting to see what she would do or say. "Don't go," she said. He swallowed hard as she motioned for him to come closer to her. He walked over to the bed and sat down by her feet. She pushed a button and moved the bed up. Leaning forward, she put her arms around Sebastian's neck. He moved down next to her side, his body against her. She moved her hands down his legs and to his pants, unhooking them and pulling them down a little. As he felt her hand there, he gasped slightly. Pulling his lips away from hers, he sat up. "I'm sorry, I.I have to go," he said. Getting up off of the bed, he buttoned his pants and left the room. Annette sat there in bed and began to sob softly as she heard the door slam.  
  
Sebastian got in his car and sped to see Kathryn. He walked right into her room and startled her, the door banging loudly as it shut. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, as he sat down next to her. "Are you not getting me out of here? You're just going to let me rot in this hell hole?" she screamed at him. He walked closer to her and put his finger to her lips. As he did, she took his finger in her mouth and sucked it. "I am getting you out of here, it's just going to take time," he said. He took his finger out of her mouth. "What happened with her?" she asked. "With who?" he asked. "You know who," she said. "Nothing happened," he said. "I thought you didn't want to be with her anymore," said Kathryn. "You said you wanted me," she said. "And I do," said Sebastian. "You're in love with her, you don't love me anymore," said Kathryn. "Of course I do," said Sebastian. "Prove it," said Kathryn. Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Sebastian yanked Kathryn off of him and walked out of the room, leaving Kathryn by herself.  
  
He sat in his car for a while again in the parking lot of the hospital. He went up to see Annette, and on the way up ran into her doctor. "Annette got her cast off today," said the doctor. "Really?" exclaimed Sebastian. "Yes, she was making good progress so we took it off a little early," the doctor finished. "Can I see her?" "Yes, but she might be sleeping," the doctor replied as his pager beeped. "Excuse me." Sebastian went into Annette's room quietly, in case she was sleeping. He peeked his head in the room and saw she was sleeping. He went in quietly and sat beside her. As he sat and watched her sleep, he thought that maybe since she was almost fully herself again, that she would want to marry him. He got up and went to the drawer next to her bed. Opening it quietly, he looked inside and found the ring in the black box he had given it to her in. He took it out and held it in his hand, hoping she would say yes.  
  
He waited for a while, watching her sleep. After an hour, she opened her eyes and saw him sitting in front of her. "Hi," she said softly. "Hi," he said. "I heard the good news," he said. Annette smiled. "I have something for you," he said, getting up from the chair and walking over to the bed. She moved over so he could sit next to her. "I love you," he said. "I love you," said Annette back. He handed her the box. She was a little startled, but opened it. "Will you marry me?" he asked hopefully as she opened it. She didn't say anything for a minute, and Sebastian was scared. "Yes!" she said. Sebastian smiled. Taking the box from her, he took the ring out and placed it on her hand, followed by a kiss. "What about Kathryn?" asked Annette. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian wasn't really sure what to say to that. He sat there for a minute, and thought about what he was going to say to Annette. "I don't want to be with her, I really don't care about her." He wasn't sure if Annette believed what he said, but he hoped so. He searched her face, looking for an answer. She smiled back at him and kissed him. "I have to go see her, I promised her I would, but I'll be back soon," he said. "Okay," said Annette.  
  
Sebastian left and went to go see Kathryn. She looked good for the most part. Her hair was combed but she was still in her pajamas, sitting in the corner of the room farthest from the door. She saw him come in the room and stood up as he walked in. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she said. "You look good," he said. "Thanks," said Kathryn, a little sarcastically. "Good news," he said. "What?" "You're getting out of here today." Kathryn turned her head as he finished, and smile came over her face. "Thank you," she said. "They'll be by to get you later and then you can come back to the house," he said. Kathryn walked over to him and putting her arms around his neck, pressed her lips to his. Sebastian tried to pull away, but Kathryn pulled him closer. He was too caught up in the moment to react. He pulled away from the kiss. "So I'll see you at home a little later," he said. "Bye," she said. He started to walk away. "Sebastian," she stopped him. "Thank you."  
  
Sebastian left Kathryn and went back to the hospital to get Annette. She was standing in her room putting things into her bag that was sitting on the bed. "Almost ready?" he asked, coming from behind and startling her a little bit. "Whoa, you scared me," she said giggling and kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah, just about." "Want any help?" he asked. "No I've got it," she said. "Okay," she said. "Let's go home," he said, taking one of bags from her and taking her hand.  
  
When they got back to house, Kathryn was already there, sitting her room alone. She heard the two come in but didn't react. "Why don't you go unpack your stuff," he said, kissing her, "and I'll be back in a few minutes to help you," he continued, and kissed her again. "Okay," she said. He walked across the hall to Kathryn's room and went in without knocking as usual. "Welcome home," he said. "I have something to tell you," he continued. "What?" she asked. "I can't be with you, Kathryn," he said slowly. "WHAT?" she screamed. "I am going to marry Annette. I love her," he said. "I love her and we're going to get married. I asked her again and she said yes," he continued, but stopped himself for Kathryn's sake. "Get out you bastard!" she screamed again. He didn't move. "Get out!" she screamed louder, picking up a glass and holding it above her head, about to throw it. Sebastian walked out of the room and as he shut the door, heard the sound of glass shattering against it.  
  
He came into his room and saw Annette lying under the covers. He took his shirt off and lifting the covers up, crawled into bed next to her. She turned to face him. "Everything ok?" she asked. "I told her," he said. "Oh." "Yeah." Annette turned her back to him and stared at the wall. He moved closer to her put his arms around her waist. Moving her ponytail away from her neck, he moved his lips up and down, gently kissing her. "That tickles," she giggled. He laughed, and Annette rolled over again and kissed him.  
  
The next morning, Annette got up, but Sebastian was still asleep. She heard some noise in the kitchen. She sat up and put her clothes on. Giving Sebastian a gentle kiss and trying not to wake him up, she walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Kathryn was there, spreading butter on a freshly toasted bagel. "Good morning," said Annette cheerfully. "Good morning," said Kathryn, walking over to the table and sitting down with her bagel. Annette took another one out of the bag. She cut it carefully with the knife lying on the counter, and placed the slices in the toaster. 'Would you like some juice?" she asked, getting herself a glass out of the cabinet and holding one up for Kathryn. "Sure," said Kathryn, disgusted at Annette's sugar-coated attitude towards her. Her bagel popped up and get buttered it. Bringing her glass over to the table, she sat down across from Kathryn. They were sitting in silence for a minute or two, silently chewing, when Annette spoke. She saw Kathryn eyeing the shiny diamond on her finger, sparkling from the sunlight coming in through the window over the kitchen sink.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Annette asked, sipping her juice. "Okay," answered Kathryn without looking up. "Would you be my maid of honor?" she asked hopefully. Kathryn looked up at her, dumbstruck at what Annette had asked. She chewed her bagel without saying anything for a minute, then answered. "Yes." "Great! Thank you," said Annette, almost a little too enthuastically. Annette had finished her bagel, so she got up to put her dishes and glass in the sink. "Have fun writing your speech," she said as she left the kitchen. She said it was such a sarcastic tone, it sounded like she had been joking. Kathryn sat there, chewing on her bagel and thinking about what had just happened, and how much she wished it were her wearing that rock on her finger.  
  
Annette quietly back into Sebastian's room, and found that he was still asleep. She tiptoed into the room and Sebastian sat up in bed. "Good morning sunshine," he said with a smile. "Good morning," she said. She walked over to the bed and he kissed her. "Breakfast?" he asked. "Just ate while you were still asleep, sleepyhead," she laughed. "Kathryn and I had a nice chat," she said. She got some clothes out of the dresser and threw them on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower," she said. Sebastian got up, throwing his robe on and putting his glasses on. "Wait for me," he said. Annette smiled. "Alright, I'll just watch TV in bed then and wait for you." He smiled. "I'll hurry," he said, smiling as he shut the door behind him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and saw Kathryn sitting there, staring out the window above the kitchen sink. "Good morning," he said. "Good morning," she said. "Heard you and Annette had a nice chat. What did you talk about?" he asked as he cut and toasted another bagel from the bag that was still lying on the counter. "Nothing really," she said. As he placed the slices in the toaster, he put the bag of bagels back in the cabinet and got himself a glass out of the cabinet, pouring juice from a jug on the counter near the toaster. "You must have talked about something," Sebastian said. He opened a drawer and got himself a clean knife, putting the other buttery one in the sink. "Tell me, it can't be that big a deal or you would have said it. Besides, she was being nice."  
  
As he finished, his bagel slices popped up and he put them on a plate. Carrying his plate, juice, and knife, he came over and sat across from Kathryn at the table. "She asked me to be her maid of honor in your wedding," said Kathryn. "What did you say?" he asked, buttering his bagel. "Yes." Sebastian dropped his knife and looked at her. "You said yes?" he asked. Kathryn nodded. "Well that's great," he said, picking his knife up again and continuing to butter the bagel. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't you get it?" she said. "I didn't even want to do it. I still love you, and I know that you love me too." "Of course I love you Sis," he said. "If this is the only way that I can be in a wedding with you, then so be it. If this is as close as I am going to be to you, then this is the way it has to be," she said. She took her plate and crossed over to the sink, setting them there. She crossed the floor again and came close to his ear. "But it won't last," she whispered, licking his ear and then leaving the room. Sebastian finished his bagel and cleaned up his dishes, then went back to his room to be with Annette.  
  
"Kathryn told me you asked her to be maid of honor in our wedding," he said. "Yeah, I did," said Annette. "That was nice of you," said Sebastian. "What?" she asked. "What is it? You don't mind do you?" she asked. "Not at all," he said. "Look, Sebastian, if it bothers you it's okay, we can pick someone else," she said. "It's fine. I'm going to take a shower," he said, slamming the bathroom door behind him and leaving Annette in the bedroom by herself. Sebastian came out of the bathroom, still a little wet. Annette looked him over, then came over to him. She got really close to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry." Sebastian looked at her. "Really, it's okay, I just didn't think that you would ask her, that's all." "Oh. Okay. I'm going to go take a shower," she said. "Alright." Sebastian changed his clothes.  
  
He heard Kathryn calling to him. "Oh Sebastian?" she asked. "Could you come here for a second?" He walked across the hall and went into her room. "I was trying to get a head start on my maid of honor speech, but I just can't seem to get the hang of it. You think you could help me?" she asked. Sebastian sat down on the bed next to her. "Sure, what do you have so far?" he asked, looking at the yellow pad Kathryn held. "So far," she began. But she didn't read anything from her speech. There was nothing there. "Do you love me more than her?" asked Kathryn. "What?" "Do you love me more than her?" she repeated. "I can't compare, you're different. I love you both," he said.  
  
"So kiss me and see if you feel the same way you do when you kiss Annette," said Kathryn. Before Sebastian could say anything, Kathryn dropped the pad on the floor and came over to him. She put her hands on his face and kissed him. She pulled away from him. "Well?" she asked. He didn't say anything. Kathryn leaned in and kissed him again. This time, she lay him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Sebastian was caught up in the moment and kissed her back. She lifted his shirt up and ran her lips down his chest and back up again. She lay down on top of him, moving her hands down between his legs. She moved her hands up a little and started to slowly unbuckle his pants. But he stopped her. Sitting up, he threw her off of him. "I can't do this," he said, pulling away from her kiss. "I can't do this Kathryn, I'm engaged." "If you really loved her you wouldn't have let it get this far," she said. Sebastian buttoned his pants and left Kathryn alone in her room. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian left Kathryn's room, dazed and confused. He went into the living room and lay down on the couch, closing his eyes. As he lay there, he began to think of Annette. Her soft blond hair, her pretty blue eyes that shined when she smiled at him. He remembered the day they met. The first time that he saw her at Aunt Helen's house. Their first kiss, the soft touch of her hands on his face, and the warm taste of her lips. The first time they made love, together in the house after that swim, dripping wet. And the night he proposed on the boat, the light from the moon reflecting onto the water. The moment everything went black. Sebastian shook his head and sat up. He felt like he had woken up from a bad dream. He looked around the room and saw that he was alone. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He somehow pictured Kathryn. Her soft brown eyes and hair, her warm skin, and the way she said his name. He sat up again and decided to look for Annette. He found her in the garden outside, reading a book on a blanket under an oak tree. He came up to her. She didn't see him. He came up nearer to her and kneeled down on the blanket. She saw him and set down her book next to her. He noticed she wasn't reading the same book as before.  
  
"Finish The Fountainhead already?" She nodded. "What's the author's name?" "Florentino Ariza," said Annette. Sebastian put his hand in his pocket and fished around. "My friend Monsieur Philipe is a friend of Mr. Florentino," said Sebastian. "Who is Monsieur Philipe?" asked Annette. "You don't know Monsieur Philipe?" asked Sebastian, taking a sock puppet out of his pocket. "Bonjour mademoiselle," said Sebastian, his voice deep and imitating the puppet. Annette laughed. "Bonjour Monsieur Philipe." "You are very pretty, I would like to kiss you," said Sebastian in the puppet voice, and placing it on her cheek. Annette giggled as the puppet tickled her. "I liked that, I am going to kiss you all over," said Sebastian, again in the puppet voice. He placed the puppet on her and tickled her all over, causing her to laugh. She grabbed him playfully and started tickling him, and he tickled her back. They rolled around on the blanket until Sebastian landed on top of her. A moment of silence passed, then Annette pressed her lips to Sebastian's. The kiss intensified. Her hand crawled down his back, reaching under his shirt. He felt her hand tickle his back and he sat up, throwing her off of him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Sebastian didn't answer. He sat up and walked back into the house, leaving Annette on the blanket by herself.  
  
Sebastian walked into the house and saw Kathryn in her room, the door open slightly. He knocked and entered without waiting for a response from her. She was alone, holding a letter in her hand. "Who's that from?" he asked. "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce," she said, holding out the letter. Sebastian took it from her, and sitting down in the chair, read it. He dropped the letter and didn't respond.  
  
"Do you think we could have another chance?" asked Kathryn. "What do you mean?" asked Sebastian. "Us. Another chance," she said. "I am going to marry Annette," he said. "If you really loved her, you wouldn't have let it get that far with me when you did," she said. Sebastian tried to ignore her words, but let her finish. She walked up to him and put her arms around him. Taking his left hand, she moved it to her and placed it under her shirt, moving it up. She saw the look on his face, then kissed him, tracing his lips with her tongue. Sebastian pulled away from her. "I'll be back," he said.  
  
He looked out the window and saw the Annette was not outside. He walked out of Kathryn's room and found Annette in his room. "Hi," she said. "Hi," he said with a sullen look. He sat down on the bed with her. She leaned in and kissed him, but he did not kiss her back. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling away and looking at him. "I can't marry you, Annette," he said. "What? What do you mean?" she asked. 


	14. Chapter 14

Annette's eyes began to well up. "I can't marry you. I am still in love with someone else," he said. "Kathryn," said Annette softly. "Yes," said Sebastian, not looking her in the eye. Tears fell down Annette's cheeks. She didn't take the ring off while he was sitting there, she just twirled it around and around with her finger. Sebastian tried to lean in and kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Don't," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. He tried again. "Don't!" she screamed. "Please leave me alone," she said. Sebastian got off the bed and went across the hall to Kathryn's room, again leaving Annette alone.  
  
Sebastian went into her room again without knocking. He found her lying on the bed, playing with her hair. She was wearing a rather revealing sexy nightgown, black and lacy. Kathryn turned her head towards him as he came into the room. She dropped her hair from in between her fingers as Sebastian came to the bed and sat down next to her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Kathryn pulled away for a minute, then lay down on the bed. She moved her arm up around his waist, moving him over until he was on top of her. She lifted her arms above her head and he took nightie off, throwing it on the floor. "Think we can have another chance?" she whispered in his ear, moving her hands down his legs. He nodded though a little unsure, and raised his hands above his head as she took his shirt off. "This is what you wanted isn't it?" she asked, unzipping his fly and taking his pants off. He looked down to see what she was doing. Swallowing hard, he heard the sound of the zipper. "Your triumph," she whispered. He was silent, but let her take them down. He kicked his legs out of them and threw them off the bed and on the floor. Sebastian turned back to her and ran his lips down her body, listening to her moan softly, breathing softly as he caressed her.  
  
Sebastian opened his eyes and felt Kathryn's warm, bare skin next to his. He turned to her and saw the she was still asleep, her head on his chest and her arms across his body. He lay still in the bed, afraid of waking her. He felt her head lift from his chest. She turned her head and looked up at him. "Morning," she said. "Morning," he said. He got up from the bed and picking his boxers up off of the floor, pulled them on. He took his journal from the side of the bed and walked out of the room. Sebastian walked out of Kathryn's room, shutting the door behind him. There was Annette. 


	15. Chapter 15

She didn't say anything. Sebastian didn't know what to say. He looked at her and she ran from him. "Annette!" he called. "Annette, wait." he said. But she didn't. She ran from him, out the front door of the building. She stood there for a minute, not sure where she should go. Hearing the door open, she turned and saw Sebastian behind her. She turned her face away from him. He came closer to her but she ran from him into the street. He caught up with her at the median in the middle of the street and put his arms around her. "Annette, listen to me. Annette I'm sorry, I made a mistake," he said. "And I know that. Is there anything that I can say to make you see how much I love you?" he asked. She didn't say anything. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Annette brushed it off and walked away. He followed her again. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled, and ran again. But he stopped her. "I'm sorry Annette." She wiped her eyes again from the tears falling. He came closer to her and tried to embrace her. She tried to run away from him, but slipped and fell on the concrete. She tried to get up but was dazed and didn't move. Sebastian came toward her and tried to get her up, but there was a car coming. "Annette!" he yelled again, seeing the car headed for them. He ran towards her and pushed her out of the way of the street. He car hit him dead on. Annette screamed. "Sebastian!" she ran to him and put her arms around him, calling his name softly. "Sebastian, it's okay, everything's going to be okay, just hold on," she said. "I love you Annette," he stammered out slowly. "I love you too," she said. He turned his bruised and bleeding hand around to hold hers. Then he let out a deep sigh and his hand fell to the ground.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Kathryn came into Sebastian's room. Annette was standing by the window, looking outside and daydreaming. "He loved that view," said Kathryn as she came into the room. Annette was a little startled. "Yes," said Annette. They both knew they weren't fooling each other. "Well I'll leave you alone now, I just came in here to get something of mine," said Kathryn, taking the keys to Sebastian's Jaguar that were on the desk. She turned to leave but then turned back to Annette. "You okay?" asked Kathryn. "I'll be fine," said Annette. "I know this sounds corny," Kathryn said, but whenever I feel I can't go on," she continued, taking out her silver crucifix, "I turn to Jesus and he helps me through it. Call me an anachronism, but-" Annette interrupted her. "Oh cut the shit Kathryn." "Excuse me?" "You heard me." "Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and saying something like that to me. My brother is dead. Have some respect."  
  
"Kathryn, I know all about you and Sebastian," said Annette. "Sebastian was a liar, a good one. I wouldn't believe a word he-" Annette interrupted her again. "I have his journal." Kathryn was stunned. "You what?" "His journal. He sent it to me before we went to Martha's Vineyard together. Everything about you is in it. The hand jobs, the blow jobs, your bulimia, the affair you had with your guidance counselor and how you gave you-eww, gross." She shuttered a little but continued. "Let's see, then there's your coke problem. You still keep it in your crucifix don't you? It's all in there. Everything." Kathryn was speechless. "You didn't show it to anyone did you?" she asked. "Oh, everyone knows about it. I published it," she said, holding up a copy. Kathryn took the book from her and sat down on the bed, looking at it. She flipped through the pages and saw everything he had written. She began to cry.  
  
Annette smiled. "Kathryn, please. Crying? Didn't you once say crying is a sign of weakness. I'm very disappointed in you." "How could you do this to me?" cried Kathryn. "I didn't do anything, it was all you." Annette walked out the door and shut it behind her. A minute later she was back. "Forgot something," she said, coming back up to Kathryn she took Sebastian's keys in her hand.  
e lay there still, 


End file.
